MHA: The Multiverse
by Searchsnake00103
Summary: The is basically my try at a multiverse reaction fanfic. I didn't put my all into it for the first chapter because it was a prologue, but I will put my all for the actual reaction chapters. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a huge fan of MHA multiverse reaction fanfics, so I've decided to take a crack at it. I hope that you will all enjoy this fic and I will be appreciate any constructive criticism, but please don't flame me. I'm still new to this.**

**For the characters that will be viewing different realities, there will be all of class 1A, 1B, The Leauge of Villains (including mustard), U.A teachers, Mei, some of the Shiketsu kids, Ms joke, All for One, Stain, Inko, , Kamui Woods, Death Arms, the wild wild pussycats, the big three, Eri, Kota, and three heros I'll let you vote for. Phew and that makes a total of, like 73 characters. (Unless I messed up the counting.) **

**This chapter will serve as a prologue, cause a the end of the chapter there will be a vote for the first chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy and remember, please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. It's owned by Kohei Horikoshi.**

**P.s: since this is a prologue for a reaction fanfic, I'm not gonna give it all my effort. Just 50 percent. When we get to the actual reviewing, then I'll put my A game in it.**

**Chapter one: the aether.**

The aether. It was a realm that exsits between the different universes, acting as a boarder between the different and infinite realms. The realm itself was just a white void where nothing existed. No life, no stars, and no darkness. Just. Pure. Nothing. Except, there was one thing, but it wasn't alive or dead. In the void was a white orb that glowed so bright that it made the pure white void look dim I comparison. The light that the orb gave off also gave it the appearance of a featureless humanoid, as it had no face, ears, fingers, or feet. The figure floated in place, before its "head" looked up, and with a low, but goldy voice, it said.

"It is time."

The figure raised its "arms" upwards, and as it did this, small pink tears appeared above the figure, sticking out like sore thumbs in the white void. Seconds went by before one by one, each tear ripped open causing large groups of people to spill out of the newly formed portals of space, all of them screaming in suprise as they landed in huge piles.

"Ack! What the hell just happened!" Exclaimed Tetsutetsu as he was buried underneath most, if not all of class 1B.

"Grrh, Camie! Get off of me!" Inasa yelled at the said girl on top of him.

"Ugh, what was th-" Kirishima was rubbing his head before he was pushed away by a familiar assho- I mean blond. "GET OFF ME SHITTY HAIR!"

As everyone slowly got up, Toshinori Yagi looked around, seeing everyone from U.A, and, some pro heros even some people from Shiketsu as well. He also saw his student Midoryia helping up his mother.

"Mom are you okay?" Izuku said as he helped his mother up.

"Y-yes I'm alright. B-but where are we?" Inko asked as she looked around the aether, and she wasn't the only one as several of the people there looked around the white void.

"Yes, I wish to know who brought me to this place as well." Everyone's body's froze up as everyone turned to the source of the voice, which was none other than the villain All for One, and behind him stood the Leauge of Villains and Stain as well. Everyone got into a combative stance while Inko, Eri, and Kota got behind Izuku. Before anyone could react or say anything, the figure spoke out.

"If you seek the answer to your question, then all you need to do is to turn to me." Everyone looked at the figure with confusion and silence. Eventually, this silence was broken by Bakugou.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?!"

"Who am I? Simple. I am a tool, a tool created by the very being who created by the very being who gave live to the multiverse, and who continues to expand the unending universes." The figure said in a low hushed.

Everyone looked in shock before Ibara stepped forward. "E-exuse me, but are you saying you were created by the Lord himself?" She asked, which caused everyone to look at her before looking back at the figure.

"That depends. Are you asking if I was made by _your _god, or the being who not only created the multiverse, but also gave life to the infinite amount of God's that reside in different universes?" The figure asked, shocking the people around him.

"What do you want with us?" Stain asked, which caused everyone to turn to him, especially a certain lizard to notice the man.

"Oh great, he's here." Shigaraki said under his breath before he was shoved to the ground by Spinner, who charged towards the hero killer.

"OH MY GOD STAIN! I'M YOUR HUGEST FAN! PLEASE SIGN MY MASK! SWORD! FACE! ANYTHI-!" Before the lizard could reach Stain, Spinner froze in place as his entire body turned pale white, like if the color was suddenly drained from him. Spinner moved his eyes around, confused by what had just happened. Everyone looked at the frozen lizard before turning to the figure, who was still just standing there.

"D-did you just do something to him?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Indeed I did. And that's not all I can do. If the fancy struck me, I can easily destroy your soul, thus causing all of you to fade into nothing. Your memories and conciseness ceasing to exist for eternity." The figure said, causing mostly everyone to look look at him. "But I did not bring you here to destroy you. I brought you all here for a purpose."

"And what would that purpose be?" Yagi asked, not liking where this is going.

The figure didn't answer, instead dozens of crystalized chairs came from the space behind him, along with a giant, flat grey square as well. Everyone became confused by the sudden appearance of these objects before the figure spoke up. "You are here to watch the multiverse, the multiverse of Izuku Midoryia."

"Huh?!" Everyone (except the still frozen Spinner) exclaimed, confused about this, especially Izuku himself.

"W-wait what?! Why are we going to watch different versions of me?!" Izuku asked.

"Yeah! Why the hell are we going to watch different versions of this useless nerd?!" Katsuki asked in rage. Suddenly Bakugous mouth turned into dust, leaving behind a smooth patch of skin where it once was. Bakugou tried to yell out, but all it was was just furious muffles.

"To answer your question Young Izuku, I cannot tell you. Just know that you will get to see things from different versions of yourself. Some of them good, some of them bad. Just know that you may see things differently from this experience." The figure returned Katsukis mouth and unfroze Spinner, dropping him to the floor. "One last thing, you cannot die or go insane in here, and this realm does not follow the rules of time and space, so once I return you to your world, you will return to the time and place you were before coming here."

Everyone looked at each other uneasy. What did it mean by 'cannot go insane?'" Izuku was about to ask what it meant, but the figure then faded away, leaving everyone in the void alone. Everyone looked at the spot where the figure had been I complete silence before Kaminari spoke up.

"W-what do we do now?" Everyone looked at one another, unsure what to say before Izuku spoke up.

"I guess we just do as he says, and watch, well, me I guess." He said, not really sure himself as the took a seat at on of the nearby chairs. Everyone looked towards one another before they all decided to follow the greenettes lead.

"Might as well." Stain said as he walked to a nearby chair. Toga and Spinner we're going to rush to on of the nearby chairs, so Toga could sit next to Izuku and Spinner could next to Stain, but before they could they were grabbed by the back of their shirt collars by Dabi.

"Not so fast you two." He said, knowing what they were up too.

"But Dabi! It's the great Stain! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me!" Spinner said as he tried to shake out of the man's grasp.

"Yeah, and I gotta sit next to my Izu-kun before some other skank does!" Toga exclaimed, not aware or caring that she offended some of other females in the room.

Dabi just held on to the two as they tried to work their way out of his grasp while Shigaraki walked up to All for One.

"Sensei, what should we do?" The bluenette asked his master.

"I think we should do as that….thing, said and watch. After all, he said he we could'nt die here, so there's no point in fighting. Besides, I'm a little curious to see alternate realities, and who knows, we might learn something new from this." All for One said.

Tomura nodded. "As you wish Sensei. David, let those two idiots go." Dabi nodded and let them go, causing them to rush to nearby seats while the Leauge calmly walked and picked their seats. There were seven rows of chairs that held 10 seats, except for the sixth row that held 17 seats and the seventh row that only held eight. The people sitting in the first row from left to right were Inko, Eri, Mirio, Kota, Mandalay, Uraraka, Izuku, Himiko (to her joy), Todoroki, Lida. In the second row there was Kirishima, Bakugo, Kaminari, Jiro, Mina, Sero, Tsuyu, Momo, Toru, Shoji. In the third row there was Mineta, Sato, Koda, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Oijiro, Itsuka, Neito, Ibara, Tetsutetsu. In the fourth row there was Pony, Reiko, Yui, Setsuna, Bondo, Manga, Hiryu, Juzo, Kinoko, Jurota. In fifth row there was Kosei, Shoda, Sen, Kuroiro, Awase, Togaru, Inasa, Camie, Seiji, and Mustard, (who didn't want to be anywhere near the Leauge that backstabbed him.) The sixth row held Yagi, Midnight, Mic, Eraser, Joke, Nezu, Vlad, , Kamui, Death Arms, the rest of the Pussycats and Big three, Power loader and Mei. And the final row held Spinner, Dabi, Stain, Twice, Compress, All for One, Shigaraki, Kurogiri. After everyone had sit down, Kirishima spoke up. "Alright, so what's next Midoryia?"

Mostly everyone looked at the greenette for an answer. "I honestly don't know? I just figured that if we sat down the screen would do something." Izuku said as he pointed at the still grey square. "That guy didn't excatly tell us how to work this thing."

Before anyone could say anything. The square suddenly turned black before words appeared on screen.

**Please select a reality:**

**ATHF**

**Gigamix**

**Day of Sigma**

**Dethklok**

**Portal**

**Mega man 8**

**Joker**

**Mr Freeze**

**Batman vs Joker**

"Uh, I guess we just have to pick." Awase said, confused at what to do.

"But what do we pick?" Bondo asked, curious about each reality

"Tch, I'll pick. Hey screen! Do the first one!" Bakugou yelled. However the screen didn't do anything. Annoyed, Bakugou yelled out. "Do the first one damnit!" Again, now response from the screen.

"I don't think it's gonna respond to you dude." Kirishima said, causing the blond to become enraged.

"Why the hell not shitty hair!?" Bakugou yelled at the red head before his and everyones attention was caught by Next.

"Well, I think there's a reason why young Bakugou. You see we're here to see the Multiverse of young Midoryia, therefore he must be the only one who can choose a reality. So, Izuku why don't you pick one for us to see?" Nezu said.

"O-oh, okay then." Izuku said as he turned to the screen. "I wonder what to pick though? Hmm." Izuku looked at the screen and viewed the different words, unsure of which on to pick.

**And there you have it, the end of chapter one. Now I the comments, if you want to you can vote for which world they should look at first. The five worlds that get the most votes will be the next five chapters for this story. These worlds are**

**Aqua teen hunger force**

**Mega man gigamix**

**Mega man X: day of Sigma**

**Mega man 8**

**Dethklok**

**Portal 2**

**Joker!Izuku**

**Mr Freeze Izuku**

**And finally the Dark Knight returns: Batman vs Joker.**

**Once again, I didn't try my best with this chapter because it's the prologue for a reaction fanfic. Do you really care about how the characters got there or do you just wanna see our favorite cinnamon roll and his friends watch different versions of himself? However in the next chapter I will put all my effort into it, as well as my other stories as well. Please vote, fav and follow this story.**

**Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, after several months, I did it. I finished the chapter.**

**And all I can say is, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you all waiting for so long, it's just that I lose a whole lot of will to write during this time of year due to my seasonal depression, but that doesn't mean I won't stop writing! It just means that I won't be writing as much.**

**I want to thank you all for staying patient with me, and I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I did my best on it, so I really really hope this turned out okay.**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is by Kohei Horikoshi and Portal 2 is owned by Valve.**

**Also P.S, I'm writing this on my phone and it's kinda glitchy. I looked this over and everything seems fine, but if there are any grammar errors or stuff like that, then it might be the phone.**

* * *

"Hmmm, I guess I'll pick…." Izuku trailed off in thought before deciding. "Portal then."

The word 'portal' on the screen flashed bright white while the other words disappeared from sight. After a few moments the white letters on the screen slowly began to melt and expand across the street screen until they completely covered the screen. Once the screen was completely covered it floated in place doing nothing, causing everyone to look at it I confusion.

"Um, is something supposed to ha-?" Denki didn't get the chance to finish his question as the screen flashed a white light so bright that it caused everyone to shield their eyes, including All for One.

"What the hell is this?!" Screamed Bakugou, trying to shield his eyes from the light that was still glowing and somehow getting brighter and brighter.

As the light grew, it swallowed everyone within it's glow, and once it did that, the light suddenly vanished. Izuku was the first one to open his eyes and look around. Everyone was where they were and the screen was floating I place. However there was one thing that was different. They weren't in the white void anymore. Instead, everywhere Izuku looked he was met with pure, dark blackness , with the only source of light coming from the screen. As everyone's eyes slowly adjust and took in there surroundings, some of the U.A students began to panic.

"What the- where are we now?!" Mineta cried as he looked around the dark void.

"Grrrrhh, dammit Deku! What did you fuck up now!" Bakugou said as he was about to jump out of his seat but stopped when he noticed something. He could feel his chair and its armrests, but for some reason he couldn't feel any ground beneath his feet. In fact they were just dangling there. "What the-?! Where's the ground!" He said, slightly freaked out.

He wasn't the only one too. The other U.A students were slightly panicked by the fact that the ground they felt earlier with now gone. They were clinging to their seats, afraid that if they fell of the chairs they could fall down the black void beneath them. Noticing his students were panicked, Aizawa spoke out.

"All of you calm down, just stay seated and you'll be fine." He said in his usual tone. Nezu decided to help the teacher calm the students. "He's right children, you should calm yourselves. This could be a way to prevent us from leaving our seats and lashing out at one another in case we might see something we might not enjoy. Especially since we do have villains In our midst."

All the students looked back at the villains in the back row and before calming down slightly. The mouse, bear, whatever the hell Nezu is had a point. After all, they are watching different universes of Midoryia, so they might see something that might cause them to leap out of their seats, so unless they wanted to fall through the void, they better stay in their seats and watch the show, whether or not they liked it.

Before anyone could say anything further an the situation, the screen suddenly came to live once more, drawing everyone's attention. Unlike before however, instead of showing a blinding light, it only flashed once before showing an image on the screen.

"I-I guess it's starting up." Kirishima said. Slightly scared that the screen might do something like teleporting everyone again.

"Gee ya think shitty hair?" Bakugou said sarcastically as the screen finally showed something.

* * *

**The screen opened up to reveal an enclosed room that had a catwalk inside of it, with a staircase leading into a darkened hallway. Right above one of the corners of the catwalk was a glass tube with black and white parts around it. The screen was silent, until the sound of rushing wind can be heard emitting from the tube which increased every second until a figure popped out of the tube and landed feet first onto the catwalk.**

* * *

"Midoryia/Izuku/Deku/Izu-kun!" All of 1-A, Inko, All Might, and Toga said.

* * *

**Standing in the screen was none other than Midoryia himself, but was completely different. He wore an orange jumpsuit that had the top part tied around his waist while he was wearing a white wife beater shirt with the words 'Apature science' across the chest. On his feet were odd looking white boots that had black strips on the back that had an outward curved, making the tips of the straps appear directly underneath his heels. However the thing that was had everyones attention was the odd looking gun in his hands. The end of the the gun had a white dome on it with a black dot in the center while the middle of the gun was a glass tube. The guns opening had three prong-like extensions sticking out of it.**

* * *

"Dude, why are you dressed like that?" Denki said as he looked over that Midoryias outfit.

"Seriously, that's what has your attention? Not the fact that he's holding some type of futuristic looking weapon?" Jiro asked the resident moro-, I mean charge-dolt.

"I dunno Jiro, he does have a point. After all, I'm kinda wondering about Dekus clothing. Like what the heck is apature science?" Uraraka asked as she looked over that version of Izuku.

"Well, from what it sounds like to me is some type of science facility of some kind." Shoto said as he eyed the screen. "That would explain the gun and boots."

"Yes, but what does this make Midoryia? He doesn't have on the appropriate clothing for a scientist, so what does it make him?" Lida asked.

While everyone asked themselves that, only one person knew what this version of Midoryia. After all, before he became the principal of U.A, he once wore similar clothing like that universes Midoryia, so he knew what he was. A lab rat, a test subject.

* * *

**Portal Izuku climbed the catwalks staircase, entering the dark hallway, which looked like any normal hallway inside an office building, that is if it weren't for the damages it had. The floor was littered with broken tiles sprawled out all over while the ceiling was a complete wreck. As Portal Izuku walked through he came across a split in the path. Directly in front of him was a metallic door way while the left side of the wall had an opening leading to somewhere. Deciding on the latter, Portal Izuku turned left in the hallway, and he didn't have to go very far, because the hallway was a dead end that lead to a large vast opening that seemed to stretch out for miles. Directly in front of him was a large circular structure that was suspended in the air by a few steel towers, and on the sides of the structure were a few red lights and the word 'apature' going down on it.**

* * *

"Holy crap." Denki said, not believing the size of the seemly endless void on the screen.

"Indeed. Whatever this apature science studies must be of great importance if their facility must be that large." Tokoyami said.

"Yeah, but what is it that they study?" Uraraka asked as she eyed the screen in anticipation.

* * *

**Portal Izuku looked across the vast space, looking for a way to move forward. As he looked around, his eyes caught something from the corner that stuck out in the void. Turning towards it he saw that it was an illuminated white ceiling, and below it Izuku could make out the out line of some type lf square structure. Seeing this made Portal Izuku smile.**

* * *

"Hmm, why's that brat so happy all of the sudden?" Tomura asked in a voice, irritated low enough for his sensei to hero.

"Calm yourself Shigaraki, let us watch and see." All for One said as he watched, (can he even see?) the screen in interest.

* * *

**Portal Izuku pointed the gun at ceiling and tried to focus his aim.**

* * *

Everyone gained a curious look. Why was he aiming his gun at something like the ceiling?

* * *

**To immediately answer there question, Portal Izuku pressed the trigger, causing a blue orb to fire out of the gun, making a 'Blowsh!' noise. When the orb hit the ceiling, it created a blue, human sized oval on the ceiling.**

* * *

"What the heck is that supposed to be?" Mina asked. She's never seen a gun that, well….makes ovals before. Was I some type of paint gun?

While everyone was questioning what the guns purpose was, Power-loader glanced towards his…. let's just say chaotic student and paused when he saw the look of wonder and excitement in her eyes, making him worry. The support hero has learned to associate that look with something disasterous.

_'Oh dear God, please don't give her any funny ideas.'_ He prayed in thought.

* * *

**Back on the screen, Portal Izuku turned around and saw white wall in the hallway he was in. Pointing his gun, he fired again, this time firing out an orange orb. When it hits the wall, it created another oval, this time orange, but instead this one was different. This oval had an orange outline, and it showed a ceiling view of some type of empty room. Portal Izuku took a step through the ovel causing him to suddenly fall through. Landing on his legs, Portal Izuku looked upwards towards the ceiling, revealing the blue oval, which was just like the orange one.**

* * *

Everyone had a look of suprise and interest, but a certain support class teacher noticed the look of excitement on his students eyes was increased by a thousand. She was practically shaking from her seat.

"Oh my GOD! A device that can tear open holes in space that allow you to go from one place to another! Incredible! I have to try making something like once I get back to the shop! And those boots! A fall from that hight should've broken his legs, but it looks like they must've absorbed the impact! I've gotta create something just like that too! Oooo, just what other amazing devices are there in this world?!" Mei said as she watched the screen in amazement.

"Your student is…. energetic Power-loader." Midnight said as she watched the pinkette ramble on about Portal Izukus gun and boots.

With a sigh Power-loader replied. "You don't know the half of it."

"Now hang on just a minute!" Class 1-As resident president (hehe) said as he chopped his hands. "A device that can tear holes in the fabric of space is both impossible and extremely dangerous! Something like that should not exist!"

"And yet there's a world that does exist with it." Todoroki said before looking back on screen.

* * *

**Portal Izuku stood up and looked around the room he was in. It was an empty four sided room that had many tiles on the barren walls. However on the wall in front of Izuku there was a door on the wall that had a sign painted on it that said 'Glados Emergency Shutdown and Cake dispensary. Keep unlocked.'**

* * *

"Glados? What the heck is that supposed to be?" Sero asked.

"Well, from the sound of it, it sounds like some kind of machine of sorts." Tsuyu replied.

"Is no one gonna say anything about the words 'Cake dispensary' on the door?" Sato asked.

Meanwhile the teachers noticed that Nezu had a solemn look on his face, like something horrible was about to happen.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Mic asked.

"It's a trap." Nezu replied quietly that only the teachers could here.

"Huh? What do you mean?" All Might asked. Trap? What was Nezu talking about?

"Just watch and see." Nezu said while pointing at the screen.

* * *

**Portal Izuku walked up to the door and placed his hand on the handle to open it. But the moment his finger slightly touched the metal of the handle, the door just ….fell. Causing the greenette to back away from it in suprise.**

* * *

The teachers suddenly realized what their principal said while the other U.A students could feel something bad was about to happen.

* * *

**"I honestly, truly didn't think you would fall for that." A feminine and monotone voice said as the tiles on the wall in front of the Izuku poked out, reveling that they were connected to small white poles. The bottom of the poles had a small blue light on them, making it look like they had eyes.**

**"In fact I devised a much more elaborate trap further ahead for when you got through this easy one." As the voice spoke, the walls on Izukus left and right popped out started to move until the were directly n****ext to him.**

**"If I'd known you'd let yourself get captured this easily, I would've just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling." As the voice spoke, the wall in front of Izuku moved towards him. When it stopped moving, the floor suddenly split open, causing the greenette to hug the wall as the floor slowly disappeared.**

* * *

The audience was worried for this Izuku, especially the boys mother and the two kids he saved. However someone in the back chuckled darkly at the green haired teens situation.

"How pitiful. Trying to delay the inevitable when your about to die, so pathetic." Shigaraki said as he watched the screen with glee.

"You think this is funny punk!" Mrs joke said. She might've not known a whole lot about this Midoryia kid, but people who found death and misery funny didn't sit well in her book.

"Of course I find this funny. I'm about to watch the brat I haye get killed off. What's not funny about it?" Shigaraki said, causing the people who cared about Izuku (Toga included) to glare back at the blue haired villain.

"Your wrong! Mister Deku will get out of this situation." Eri said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll do something to get out of this situation." Kota replied. Izuku smiled at the two kids support for him. The villain just rolled his eyes at the two childrens claim.

* * *

**When the last of the floor finally vanished under Izukus feet, he dropped into a four-sided glass chamber with a small, futuristic looking toilet. The glass chamber began to move as the voice spoke up once more. "Well it was nice catching up, let's get to business." As the chamber moved towards a pitch black wall that opened up Izuku and the audience got a good look at the source of the voice. While the Izuku on the screen, the entirety of class 1-A was shocked, as that the source of the voice was non other then-**

* * *

"JIRO?!" a handful of classmates exclaimed, while said girl could only gawk at her alternate counterpart.

* * *

**The Jiro on the screen looked similar to the one in the audience, but this one had pure white skin that was seprated into different plates while thin black lines stretched across her body. She wasn't wearing any clothing, so she was naked, but thankfully for the audience she didn't have any of her assets her other counter part had. She had the same hair and face that the other Jiro had, although this Jiros hair looked to be made of white plating instead of actual hair. Jiros face was the only part of her body that was free of white plates, revealing she had dark grey skin. Her eyes were the same as Minas, except instead of having yellow irises, hers were orange. However the most noticeable thing about her was the large device in her back that looked to go into the ceiling and had her floating in place. Her face held no expression, and her eyes didn't even have a single spark of life. Her eyes just held coldness and logic, with only a small hint of hate.**

* * *

"Holy crap! Cyber Jiro?! Robot Jiro?! Jirobot?! What is even happening here?!" Mina asked as she glanced back and forth towards the screen and the earphone jack user.

"Don't know, but if I had to guess I say I this world they must be bitter enemies." Shoto said, causing his classmates to stare at him, asking him what he meant by that. "Just look at them. They clearly must have some kind of history if their giving each other those kinds of looks."

"Dude, how would you know that?" Denki asked the bi-colored haired student.

"Because it's the same look I give my father." Shoto simple said.

Everyone looked back on the screen and saw the looks Izuku and Jiro were giving each other. Izuku had the same look Bakugou would give to anyone if they insulted him and his family, which was bizarre for everyone to see that look on the cinnamon rolls face, while Jiro held a blank expression. But anyone could see that the robot version of the girls eyes held hatred and spite.

"B-but I don't get it? What could they- I mean me and Jiro- could've done to each other to make us hate each other?" Izuku asked. It was hard to believe that there was a version of him that held deep hatred for any of his classmates, let alone the most laid-back one.

While most of 1-A and some of the teachers stared at the screen with confusion or worry, the only sole support student in the audience was practically drooling at the mouth. At first she was a little shocked at the reveal, but that was quickly replaced with amazement. Right in front of her was a cybernetic being that possessed human intelligence and (to some degree) emotion, and not only that, but the large contraption on her back made Mei giddy. She wanted to leap into that world and pick apart both the gun Izuku held and the Jiro robot to see how they ticked. When she got home she's definitely going to try to recreate the technology she's seen today.

Meanwhile Power-loader silently prayed to the God's that his student wouldn't try to create something catastrophic. Knowing her, she could be humanity's doom if not kept in line.

* * *

**"I hope you brought something stronger than a portal gun this time, otherwise I'm afraid that you're about to become the immediate**_** past **_**president of the 'being alive club.' Haha." Jiro said robotically.**

* * *

"Geeze, I don't know what's worse. The situation he's in, or the pun." said Ms. Joke.

* * *

**"Seriously though, goodbye." And with that, five claws dropped down from the ceiling, four holding small, three legged black robots with red eyes while the fifth claw held a box with the image of a white version of the robots.**

* * *

"What the hell are those things?" Denki asked, not liking where this was going.

"Look on the side of the box. It says turret on the side." Shoji answered.

"Turrets!" The class yelled. "Y-you mean the kind of machine that pumps you full of lead?! Those kind of machines?!" Toru asked.

Shigaraki smiled at this. "Hehehe, looks like I was right. This little brat is going to die. What fun."

* * *

**As soon as the mechanical claws dropped the turrets on the floor and went back up into the ceiling, the sides of the turrets popped open. The situation Izuku was in seemed to be dire, to his left were two black turrets, to his right was the one and the box, and directly in front of the glass chamber was the five turret. In normal circumstances, most people would be worried or at least show signs of worry. But instead of doing that, Izuku just looked up at Jiro and gave her a smug smile, much to the audiences confusion.**

* * *

"Dude, why are you smiling like that?" Kirishima asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe I do have a plan?" Izuku said. Even he was confused why his alternate self was smiling during something like this.

"Of course you have a plan ! I know you'll be alright!" Eri said as she looked at the screen with hope.

* * *

**Jiro was confused by Izukus smug smile. Perhaps spending god knows long down here has finally taken a toll on the greenettes sanity, she'll have to figure that out when she rips his brain out of his bullet ridden carcass. Snapping her fingers, one of the black turrets spoke up.**

**"It's my big chance!" The sides of the turret moved, and instead of firing out a storm of bullets it just made a rapid 'chk,chk,chk' noise until the turret immediately started flaming. "Oh this ain't good." And with that the turret on Izukus right explodes, cracking the glass wall. The turret in front of Izuku did the same as the previous turret, and just like before it erupted into flames. "Oh not again." Boom! The last two turrets on Izukus left opened up their sides. "Locked and loaded." One of them screeched, but unfortunately as soon as they used their weapons, they combusted into flames before exploding into different flaming pieces. When the last of the turrets we're gone, all the glass walls in Izukus chamber were heavily damaged.**

**"Oh." Jiro said, not suprised at what had happened before her. "You were busy back their." She stated.**

* * *

"Busy back there? What's she talking about?" Uraraka asked, not understand what's going on.

"I think I know. Whatever this apature science place specializes in must have a place where they make their devices like that gun Izukus holding or those turrets. So when Jiro, or robot Jiro, meant by that was that Izuku must've done something to mess with them…." Momo explained.

"Meaning that he made it so that those turrets would explode! Making Jiros deathtrap worthless!" Kirishima finished.

"I knew it! I knew would be okay!" Eri said cheerfully.

* * *

**"Well, I suppose we can just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead. But I have a better idea." Jiro said with a devilsih smirk. The sound of hissing can be heard as a large tube slowly slithered out of the wall behind Jiro and went towards Izukus chamber. "It's your old friend, deadly Neurotoxin. If I were you I'd take a deep breath and hold it."**

* * *

"N-neurotoxin?" Inko said, both confused and afraid for her son.

"It's a deadly poison that attacks a person's nervous system. When it's inhaled into the body, it damages a persons nerve endings, causing them to shut down or malfunction. Meaning that your friend here will die a slow, and painful death." Mustard said. Meanwhile I his head, he thinks that maybe he should've gone with Neurotoxin for his villain name. It's way better then mustard.

"N-no, you're wrong. will get out of this, I know he will!" Eri said towards the gas villain, refusing to believe her hero would die.

"Yeah. He won't go down to some stupid gas!" Kota said backing her up. However deep down the two children were concerned with the green haired boys situation.

* * *

**The tube crashed into the top of the chambers left side, breaking it the top glass and sending shards towards the floor. The audience was expecting a green gas to burst forth into the chamber, but instead the sounds of pained grunts came from the tube while a figure could be seen tumbling downward.**

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" Tetsutetsu asked in confusion.

As the crowd watched the mystery figure topple through the tube, some of class A's eyes widen as they released that the grunts sound familiar. "Wait a minute, that voice!" Sero exclaimed.

"Could it be?" Izuku mumbled.

* * *

**The figure tumbling inside the tube has reached the end at, and as his body toppled out, he gave Izuku a cheery 'Hello' while his body shattered the cracked glass in Izukus cell.**

* * *

"No way!" Kirishima yelled.

"DENKI?!" He and the rest of class 1-A yelled. Meanwhile the residential charge-dolt could only stare at the screen in shock.

* * *

**Like Jiro, Denki had a similar design as her, however his pupils we're blue instead of orange, and the little lighting stripe in his "hair" was also blue.**

**"I hate you so much." Jiro said in her robotic deadpan as she sent the tube for her Neurotoxin out of the room. So much for that idea.**

**"Warning! Central core is 80% corrupt!" A male voice said from out of nowhere.**

**"That's funny, I don't feel corrupt. In fact I feel pretty good." Jiro said.**

* * *

"Uh, Jiro. No offense, but you are nowhere near feeling good. If you catch my drift." Mina said towards the punk rock girl while making circles with her finger next to her head.

"None taken." She replied towards the pink skinned girl.

* * *

**"Alternate core detected." The voice spoke out once more.**

**"Oh! That's me they're talking about!" Denki said in British accent before a spark of electricity shoots out the side of his head.**

* * *

"Gee, ya think?" Bakugou said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do I have a British accent?" Denki asked himself.

* * *

**"To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in the receptacle." The voice said as a large, chair like device slowly popped out ground behind Jiro.**

**"Core transfer? Oh you are kidding me." Jiro said in frustration as she looked up towards the ceiling and glared at what the voice said.**

* * *

"Core transfer?" Ibara asked, not getting all this techno talk.

"It means that if that Denki guy is placed into that thing, he and Jiro will switch places, making him the boss, or something." Tetsutetsu told his classmate.

"Really? Geeze, now I don't know what's more terrifying. The fact that I'm trying to kill Midoryia, or the fact that some high tech science facility would give someone like Denki the chance to run it." Jiro said, causing the lighting haired boy to be offend.

"Hey! What's so bad about that?!" Denki asked.

"Well, if this version of you has the same amount of smarts as you do, you'd probably run the company into the ground in less then a day." Jiro said nonchalantly. Denki tried to come up with a response to that, but instead just stuttered awkwardly before looking away from her and looked down in shame.

"Man, why do you always say how stuff and me being dumb?" Denki said sadly as Kirishima reached over bakugou and patted the boys back in reassurance.

"Because it's true." Jiro replied.

* * *

**"I've got an idea! Do what it says, plug me!" Denki said towards Midoryia. The greenette nodded anf pointed his portal gun towards the android and used the gun to lift him up easily. Izuku carried Denki towards the capsule while Jiro told Izuku to not plug "that little idiot" in. But as the crowd was expecting, Izuku did the opposite of what she wanted and placed Denki into the console.**

**"Substitute Core excepted. Substitute Core, are you ready to start the procedure?" The voice asked.**

**"Yes." Denki replied.**

**"Corrupted Core, are you ready to start the procedure?" The voice asked once again.**

**"No!" Jiro yelled.**

**"Oh yes she is." Denki said with a cheeky smile.**

**"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!" Jiro said over and over.**

**"Stalemate detected. Transfer procedure cannot continue." The voice spoke out.**

**"Yes!" Jiro shouted while Denki looked at Izuku with a terrified expression. "Pull me out! Pull me out! Pull me out! Pull me out! Pull me out! Pull me out! Pull me-!"**

**"Unless a stalemate associate is present to press the stalemate resolution button." The voice continued as the wall behind Izuku slowly opened, revealing a room with the stalemate resolution button.**

**"Pull me-! Leave me in! Leave me in! Just go, gah! Go press that button!" Denki said as he used his arms to shoot Izuku towards the button.**

* * *

Some people in the crowd laughed at Denki's panicked shouting.

"Okay, that pretty much proves that you and that version of you are the same. I can totally see you doing that." Jiro said in amusement.

"I would not." Denki said under his breath, loud enough for those around him to hear.

"Actually dude, I've gotta agree with Jiro. I can see you doing something like that." Kirishima said.

* * *

**"Don't do it." Jiro said in a dangerously low once while glaring daggers at Izuku.**

**"Yes do do it!" Denki said.**

**Jiro glared at Denki from the corner of her eyes before glaring back at the greenette before her. "Don't press that button. You don't know what you're doing."**

**"I think she's lying." Denki whispered towards Izuku, trying to make sure only he heard it, but failed as Jiro could clearly hear him.**

**Deciding to go with Denki's option, Izuku turned around towards the door and proceeded to head for the button. As he climbed the small stairs that led to a short platform. Izuku noticed that white tiles on the walls in the room and the ones on the floor. During Izukus time in this hell hole, he learned pretty quickly that in order to get through this place, any time you see any portal surfaces, use them. With that, Izuku shot a blue portal onto the floor tiles while shooting an orange one at one of the walls. With the two portals up, Izuku hopped through the portal and landed a few feet next to the button. Looking out the room, he saw Denki nodding his head vigorously while ushering at him to press the button while Jiro shook her while glaring at him with hate. **

**Izuku glanced back and forth at Jiro and the button before giving Jiro one last look and flipping her off as he proceeded towards the button. However before he could press the stalemate resolution button, a blue plexiglass panel bursts out of the ground, blocking him from it.**

**"Not so fast," Jiro said as she controlled the panels to prevent Izuku from getting to the button. "think about this. You need to be a trained stalemate associate to press that button. You're unqualified."**

* * *

"Trained in what excatly?" Jiro asked, not really understanding what her counterpart just said. "Why would there need to be someone trained to be a stalemate associate when one of the head scientists could do it instead?"

Everyone seemed to think the same thing. Why doesn't one of the head scientists do something like that instead?

"Hey wait a minute," Ochaco said as she just realized something. "Why isn't there anyone else there? You'd think with something like an artificial intelligence there'd be some other people in the room to monitor it and make sure it, or in this case, Jiro ran efficiently right?"

That….was a good point. Besides Izuku, there weren't any other humans in the chamber with them. Where were they?

* * *

**"Hey don't listen to here alright? It is true that you don't have the qualifications, but you've got something far more important then that, a finger alright, with which you'll use to press that button so that she won't kill us." Denki said to Izuku as he said that last part while looking at Jiro.**

**Izuku tried to get past the panels, but no matter where he moved they would keep following him and blocking his path to the button. Seeing as he couldn't get past the barricade no matter how fast he ran, his eyes landed on one of the the white walls in the room, causing an idea to pop in his head. Shooting the blue portal on the opposite wall, Izuku ran through the portal and came out the other side, and instead of running into more blue panels he was able to get past them as the panels facing the blue portal were still up and didn't move fast enough to block Izukus path. Without wasting a second, Izuku slammed down on the button, causing Jiro to gasp in pain as her body went limp.**

**"Stalemate resolved." The voice spoke as the Core transfer began, while the room had gained a sudden ominous red light. "Please return to the Core transfer bay."**

* * *

"He did it!" Eri yelled happily for her hero.

Unfortunately not everyone else shared in her excitement. Don't get them wrong, they're glad he was able to complete his task. But the way he did it was, well….

"Um, why didn't she just use all the panels to block me?" Izuku asked.

"Would you rather she let you kill you Deku." Bakugou growled towards the greenette.

"N-no. It's just that, well, it seemed kinda too easy. It was pretty…." Izuku trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Anticlimactic." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah that's it."

(A/N: I found the portal 2 to be a pretty good game. But when it came to that specific part of the game, it was pretty dull for me. Like during my first playthrough of the game, even I knew how to solve that instantly. So the Glados fight was pretty anticlimactic for me.)

* * *

**As Izuku walked out of the stalemate button room, the device Denki was strapped in was beginning to descend into the floor.**

**"Here I go!" Denki yelled with cheer as he descended into the floor. However before he went down his eyes opened as he came to the realization of something. "Wait what if this hurts? What if this really hurts? Aww I didn't think of that."**

**"Oh it will. Believe me it will." Jiro said with a cruel smile as she just continued to stare at the floor underneath her.**

**"Are you-are you just saying that or is it really gonna hurt? You're just saying that aren't you? You're just-no you're not, you are-it is gonna hurt, isn't it?" Denki asked as he was finally below the floor. Once it sealed shut, the boy continued talking. "Exactly how painful are we talaaaAAARRRGH!" **

**Denki screamed in pure agony as the floor underneath Jiro opened up, allowing several white machines to climb up and start picking at Jiro's mechanical body.**

**"Get your hands off me! No! Stop! No!" Several white walls popped up around Jiro, preventing people to to see what was happening to her. "No! No! No! NOOOOooooooaaaaAAAHHHHH!"**

* * *

Everyone in the audience, (besides the villains), were put off by the screams of pain coming from the two U.A students, while said students just shifted uncomfortably in their seats. While most of the crowd sat in silence, one resident blond 1-B student couldn't help but snicker into his fist. While he tried to be as silent as possible, he sadly failed as everyone around him could notice.

Itsuke grew her hand to the size of a basketball and smacked her classmate upside the head. "I fail to see any humor from this Monoma."

"Sorry, sorry! But I couldn't help it. Did you hear that scream she made? It was kinda funny."

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief before turning their attention back at the screen.

* * *

**The sounds of mechanical whirring lasted for a few more seconds after the sounds of Jiros screaming had faded away. The ominous red light had faded away into a calm, peaceful white as Denki, now attached to the device Jiro was on, sprung upwards while the walls below him returned to the ground.**

**"WWOOOWWW! Check me out partner! We did it! I'm in control of the whole facility now!" Denki demonstrated this by spinning around, making the panels in the wall bounce out every time he faced them.**

**Izuku smiled at his friends crazy antics, glad to see his friend was enjoying himself. Looking down Izuku saw the form of Jiro lying motionless on the floor.**

* * *

"What the hell?!" Class 1-A yelled.

"H-holy crap! I killed Jiro!" Izuku yelled as he began to panic, horrified that there was a version of him that killed one of his classmates.

Meanwhile Kendo gave her classmate Monoma a serious glars. "Still think it was funny?"

"Eh, um. Well now, no not really." The blond said as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

**"Woahaho! Would you look at this! Not too bad, eh? Giant robot, massive! It's not just me right? I am bloody massive aren't I?" Denki asked as he checked out his body.**

* * *

"Oh wow. Glad to see you enjoy yourself while my motionless body is right there!" Jiro said towards her lighting using classmate.

"Hey! That's him that's doing it not me!" Denki said defensively.

"But that is you dude." Kirishima said, earning a quick 'dude, shut it!' from Denki.

* * *

**As Denki overlooked through his new found power, his mind suddenly went back to the task at hand.**

**"Oh! Right, yeah the escape lift. I'll call it down." After a second of thinking, a loud 'ding ding' was summoned, accompanied by a glass elevator rising from the ground and connecting on three black rods that descended from the ceiling. Once they attached they let out an audible click. **

**"There we go, lift called." Denki declared before looking back down at Izuku. "Look how small you are down there! I can barely see you, very tiny and insignificant."**

**Izuku was slightly offended by what Denki just said, but decided to brush it off and head for the elevator. However as he walked he was stopped when his compatriot spoke up.**

**"Wait! I just thought of something. How am I gonna get in? You know, being bloody massive and everything?" Denki asked as he tried to think up of a solution. After a second or two of thinking, Denki's eyes widened as an idea popped into his head. Snapping his figures he exclaimed. "Wait, I know!"**

* * *

"This outta be good." Jiro said sarcastically, waiting to hear what sort of idiotic plan here classmate had in mind.

* * *

**"You get into the lift and I'll eject myself out of my new body, and into the lift!" Denki explained, feeling quite proud of his idea.**

* * *

**Although, Izuku on the other hand wasn't so sure about the idea itself. He didn't voice out his opinion, but the questioning look on his face gave the audience at least a small inkling of what he thought of that plan.**

* * *

"And of course you'd say something stupid like that." Jiro said, as she placed her hand on her face and shook her head in disappointment. "If you do something like that, then how'd you get the elevator to move exactly?"

"Don't forget the jagged glass. If he does something like that then head end up cutting Midoriya to hell and back." Sato pointed out.

"We'll how else are me and Midoryia supposed to get out of there? Sure the idea I, or well, him said sounded pretty stupid, but how else are we gonna get out?" Denki asked towards the earphone jack user.

"Why would your other counterpart want to escape? He just got full control over the place, so I see no reason for him, you, to leave." Jiro pointed out, which made the rest of the class think about it before agreeing with her claim. She had a point there thunderdolt.

* * *

**Izuku looked towards the elevator before looking back at his friend. As much as wanted to protest this idea, he really didn't have any ideas on what to say. So he figured he try out Denki's idea and see where it went. Stepping into the lift, the glass door sealed shut and slowly started to ascend upwards. Izuku watched through the glass at Denki, who still couldn't get over his new found power. **

**"Let me tell ya, I knew it was gonna be cool to be in charge of everything, but…" Denki turned his back towards Izuku and started to mess around with the facilities technology, causing the wall panels to move around while confetti rained down and was juggling two cubes with the floor panels. "Wow! This is cool!" Denki said in amazement and awe, still trying to grasp the fact that he had huge amounts of power now.**

* * *

While everyone stared at the screen, with some people slightly amused by the other Denki's childlike excitement over his now power, All For One, who had been mostly silent through this whole thing, felt a strong sense of deja Vu. Why? Well, it's because Denki's reaction to his new found abilities felt eerily similar to All For One as that's exactly how he acted when he discovered his own power all those years ago. He wasn't sure where this was heading, but he could feel that something ... interesting was about to go down.

* * *

**Denki turned around towards Izuku with a huge smile. "And check it out, I'm a bloody genius now! Está utilizando este software de traducción incorrectamente, Por favor consulte el manual! I don't even know what I just said, but I can find out!" Suddenly Denki remember the task at hand. "Oh, right, sorry. The lift. Keep forgetting." The elevator then slowly descend upwards, giving Izuku relief. After spending God knows how long in this place, he was finally leaving this hellhole for good. As he went up he looked down at his friend and gave a small smile as he watched Denki looking over his new body.** **"This body's amazing, seriously! I can't get over how small you are, but I'm huge! EheheheheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

Everyone in the audience suddenly felt off put from Denki's sudden transition from excited chuckling to ...crazed laughter. Most of the audience, specifically 1-A didn't like where this was heading, especially the three teens who stared at their alternate counterparts with growing dread. Something horrible was about to happen.

* * *

**"Ahaha, ah." Denki calmed down from his laughing fit, however that didn't stop Izuku from looking at his friend with a concerned look on his face due to Denki's sudden outburst.**

**"Actually." Denki said as he stopped the elevator abruptly, causing Izuku to stumble a bit. When he regained his footing the elevator started to move down as Denki continued. "Why do we have to leave right now? Do you have any idea how good this feels? I did this! Tiny, little Denki, did this!"**

**"You didn't do anything." Both Izuku and Denki froze in surprise before turning to the source of the voice, and imagine the look one their faces when they saw Jiro, alive and talking, trying to lift herself up. "He did all the work." She said venomously at the core.**

* * *

The audience was shocked by the other worlds Jiros sudden speaking. Most, if not everyone thought she was killed when she had been ripped off the large device earlier.

* * *

**Denki's face shifted from shocked surprised to annoyed anger at what she had just said. Who dare this worthless waste of scrap say this to him?!**

**"Oh really? That's what the two of you think, is it? Well, maybe it's time I did something then."**

**The floor beneath Denki opened up, allowing a red robotic claw to rise up from the ground. With a quick strike, the claw grabbed Jiro by the neck and dragged her towards the hole.**

**"What are you doing?! No! No! No!" She said as she struggled to get free from the claws grasp before falling into the pit, with the doors closing in behind her. The sounds of machinery going of could be heard down below as sparks flew out of the gaps in-between the floor paneling.**

**"And don't think I'm not on to you too, my **_**good sir**_**." Denki said as he glared back up at Izuku, with the panels in the walls popping up, showing the poles that we're connected to glowing a dark red. It almost looked like that were staring right at him. "You know what you are! Selfish! I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here, and what have you sacrificed? Nothing, zero. All you've done is boss me around. Well now who's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me."**

**The floor opened up once more as the mechanical whirring came to an end, alerting Denki that whatever had been happening had finished by making a metallic 'ding' noise.**

**"Ah!" Denki looked back at the hole to see the red claw had returned, this time carrying something different between it's metallic pinchers. Bringing the arm up, Denki showed Izuku what it was holding, and to the greenettes confusion it looked like an average potato, except it had several wires and devices sticking out from it.**

**"See that?! That is a potato battery! It's a toy for children, and now she lives in it. Hahahahaha!"**

* * *

"No way. Did he just-?" Jiro was about to ask if that lump of starch was supposed to be her, but was abruptly interrupted by Tsuyu.

"Yes he did. Kero."

"Look on the bright side though. At least he didn't, ya know, kill you. Hehehe." Mina said as she gave her friend a nervous little chuckle.

"I think I would've preferred death over spending my life inside a potato Mina!"

"Will you bitches shut up, somethings happen again!" You know who screamed as he pointed at the screen, gathering everyone's attention back towards the screen.

* * *

**As Denki laughed away, the static voice of Jiro spoke from the plant as a single orange bulb flickered will each word. "I know you." She said, her tone carrying some hints of realization and anger.**

* * *

Confusion spread across the crowd, what did she mean by that?

* * *

**This caused the newly powered core to turn down his laughter as he looked over at the potato in his mighty claw. His amused expression was now mixed with a hint of confusion. "Hehe, sorry uhm, what?"**

**"The engineers tried everything to make me 'behave', to slow me down. Once, they even attached an intelligence dampening sphere on me. It climbed into my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas."**

**As Jiro spoke, the look of shocked realization slowly made its way onto Denki's face as he digested every single word, pulling up memories he had once long forgotten. Placing his heads on his ears in an attempt to block out the words he said. "No! Not listening, not listening!"**

**"It was your voice." **

**"No! N-No you're lying, you're lying!" Denki said as his anger slowly returned to him as his body shook at what she was implying.**

**"Yes. You were the tumor. You're not just a regular moron. You were **_**designed **_**to be a moron." Even though she didn't have a mouth, Izuku was almost certain he could see Jiro giving the robot a smug little smirk.**

**"I am not. A . MORON!"**

**Denki's face contorted into sheer rage as motioned the robot claw that held the potato to slam into the elevator Izuku was in, breaking the glass and causing the greenette to jump back.**

* * *

As did most of the audience as well, especially class 1-A. They'd never see such raw anger emit from the boy. They'd except this from Bakugou, but Denki of all people?

As everyone watched, those who cared deeply about Izuku could only watch in terror as the parallel version of the teen was completely helpless in the situation.

* * *

**"Yes you are! YOU'RE A MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!" Potato Jiro snapped back, with her voice having the same amount of hatred as the newly empowered core.**

**This response, of course, only pissed of Denki more as he lifted the claw once more and slammed the potato into the lift, which fell directly at Izuku's feet who backed away from the glass flying at him.**

**"Well how about now! Now who's a moron!?"**

**Denki raised the claw and brought it down on the elevator with a mighty slam, causing the small capsule to sink into the small hole below it. The enraged teen continued to slam the elevator into the hole, and will each strike he spoke in pure rage.**

**"COULD A MORON! PUNCH! YOU! INTO! THIS! PIT?!"**

**With the last word, Denki had finished slamming the elevator into the ground. It was so far under that only the very top of the of the elevator could be seen, which caused Izuku to have to look upwards with wide fearful eyes at the machine he once called a friend.**

**"HUH?! CAN A MORON DO THAT?!" Denki yelled as he glared at the sunken elevator with pure hate, waiting to see if the potato girl had anything else clever to say.**

**However before he could get a reply from her, the metal of the elevator began to creak loudly which caused the anger on Denkis face to suddenly change into shock.**

**"Uh oh." He said as he moved over to the elevator, but he could get close enough, the floor underneath Izuku and Jiro gave out, causing him, her, and the shattered glass to go plummeting into the dark shaft below.**

* * *

"Izuku/ Mr Deku / Young Midoriya!" people from the crowd called out in shocked terror as they watched the boy fall into the dark unknown. After a few minutes of the screen staying black, the crowd slowly began to realize that it was the end of the universe they just saw, which only seemed to make everyone feel more terror.

* * *

**And there you have folks, the end of the first reaction chapter. Was it worth the wait. Should I continue this story? Or should I just stop?**

**Was this good, or bad? You decided in the comments.**

**Now before we get to the votes of the next chapter, I'm gonna tell you about what portal characters the MHA cast would be. Those characters are:**

**Nejire = Curiosity Core**

**Bakugou = Anger Core**

**Sato = Cake Core**

**Ochako = Space Core**

**Kirishima = Rick the Adventure Core**

**Momo = Fact Core**

**Toshinori (Young All Might) = Young Cave Johnson**

**Toshinori (Regular All Might) = Cave Johnson**

**Toshinori (True Form) = Cave Johnson (Sick)**

**Inko = Caroline**

**Eri = Turrets**

**Kota = Rocket Turrets**

**Aizawa = Ratman**

**Toga = P-Body**

**Twice = Atlas**

**In the next chapter we will see the reactions are of the MHA characters after watching the portal AU, then we get to see the next one. Which AU is that, well that's for you to decide. Here are the selections for the next chapter. Those selections are:**

**Angel dust! Izuku**

**General Grevious! Izuku**

**Jotaro! Izuku vs Dio! Katsuki**

**And lastly, Shovel Knight! Izuku**

**If you want to see this story continue, then please vote for which AU I should do next, and I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important announcement!**

**Hello all my followers it's me, searchsnake00103. I know it's been a while since I have last updated any of my stories and I deeply apologize for that. I want to reassure everyone that I am not dead, I am still writing Izu-10, MHA: The Multiverse, and Madness.**

**The reason I haven't posted any chapters out though is because in the cause of Izu-10, it's a really long chapter, but I think I can get it done by this month. I thank you all for being this patient with me and I hope I can get it out soon.**

**As for MHA or Madness though, I cannot say the same, as I have been writing a complete new story, so I haven't been focusing my attention on those two stories as much. But don't worry though, I am still continuing to write them. I thank all of my followers for being patient with me and I hope that you can forgive me for the delays.**

**To hopefully make up for this, for the next chapter of MHA the Multiverse, the next chapter after the one I'm working on will be a JoJo world, where Izuku will possess one of the part 5 villain stands. So in the comments of MHA the Multiverse, leave your comment for one of these Izukus**

**Little Feet! Izuku**

**Man in the mirror! Izuku**

**Beach boy! Izuku**

**The greatful dead! Izuku**

**Babyface! Izuku**

**White album! Izuku**

**Metallic! Izuku**

**Clash! Izuku and Talking Head! Yoga or vice versa**

**Notorious B.I.G Izuku**

**Green day! Izuku and Oasis! Yoga or vice versa**

**Or lastly, King Crimson! Izuku**

**I will delete this chapter after 24 hours, so before I do that though I want to wish you all stay healthy out there during these trying times and I hope you're with the ones you love. Take care out there.**

**P.S: I should've explained this more clearly. The Stand! Izuku chapter is not the next chapter. The next chapter of MHA the Multiverse is gonna be a Shovel Knight! Izuku chapter. After that it'll be the stand chapter. So whatever stand you vote for will be in the fourth chapter.**


End file.
